


Teacher AU

by Oatmeal_2214



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, dreamnotfound, i cant write a slowburn, karlnap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oatmeal_2214/pseuds/Oatmeal_2214
Summary: Dream smp but they’re teachers. Pretty much all Karlnap.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Kudos: 25





	Teacher AU

**Author's Note:**

> If the cc are uncomfortable by this it will be taken down. Enjoy!

Karl slouched in his chair. It was almost the end of the day. Today was stressful because of students trying to get work caught up before winter break. “What do I want for dinner today?” Karl thought. 

“Hey mamas.” Karl looked up to see Sapnap, or as the kids call him “Mr. Nap”.

“Hey Sap. How did the kids treat you? You look like you went through hell and back.” Karl fixed his position in the chair.

“It wasn’t them, it was Dream talking about George non-stop.” Sapnap set down his bag and sat in the chair beside Karl.

“I have the same pain. George wouldn’t shut up either. He almost got into the whole “personal” life, so I had to cut him short.” 

A comfortable silence fell among them as they sat. But of course, it was ruined.

“Hey guys.” Dream said coming into the room with George pretty much attached to him.

“You guys really can’t go long without touching, can you?” Sapnap looked up at Dream. “Anyway, do you guys wanna get food all together?”

“I’m down.” Karl and Sapnap said in unison followed by giggles. 

“I was thinking 5. Is that good for y’all?” 

Karl looking over at Sapnap and gained an approving nod, “Yeah.”

“Good, see you then!” George said pushing Dream out of the room.

“Wait- damnit.” Karl laughed at Sapnap’s failure to get their attention.

“They’ll probs pick us up.” “Hopefully. Do you want to hang out and grade papers for a little?” Sapnap said. He looked bored. “Of course.” Karl said with a small smile.

—————————

“Hey could you help me with this?” Karl looked up at Sapnap who was focused. “Yeah, what is it?” 

Karl held up the paper. For some reason its been harder for him to remember stuff. Sapnap walked over and stood behind him. Karl felt so flustered having Sapnap looming over him. Why? “You got that?” Sapnap put down the paper, brushing against Karl’s hand in the process. “Mhm thank you.” 

Karl finished grading papers and looked up at Sapnap who was still hard at work. “I think I might run home and change. I’ll see you in a little Sap.” “Okay bye Jacobs!” Karl walked out of the room, waving his hand back to the other teacher. He flicked his wrist up and looked at his watch.

4:30pm

“I have time.” Karl got into his car and drove to the small apartment he had been living in for a little over a year. He got to his door and turned the key to open the door. Walked in and immediately went into his room to get ready for his shower.

—————————

GOGY created a groupchat with Mr.WasTaken and one other...

GOGY: hey losers. Where are you guys so we can pick you up?

**********: I’m still at the school. Cleaning my room up.

GOGY: where are you Karl?

Karl: at my house. just got out of the shower. I’ll be ready when you come.

GOGY: good. be ready.

—————————  
Sapnap’s pov.

I’m gonna guess the other number was Karl. 100% sure. Why did I not have his number before? I guess we never got around to doing it. I backed up into my desk just to chill. “Shit!” I yell as I heard something get knocked over on my desk. I grab it before it falls to the ground. I pull it close to my chest, heart beating fast. When I felt comfortable enough, I pulled it out to where I could see. It was a picture of the first day working here. The best day. Thats when I met Karl.

I stared at the picture before gently putting it on my desk. “Ready to go pick up Karl?” My eyes looked up at the doorway, Dream and George were standing there. “Yeah. Lets go.” I said before grabbing my bag.

—————————  
Karl’s pov

5:07

My eyes wandered around the room before settling on the clock. “Well shit.” Dream and George were gonna be here any second, and I don’t have a shirt on. I go to my room to grab one of the sweaters I got from the thrift store. 

Guess I didn’t hear someone knock because the next thing I see is Sapnap standing in my kitchen, when I pull my head through the sweater. We both stared at each other as a light blush appeared on my cheeks. “Dream and George are waiting come on!” I say as I sprint towards him and pull him out the door. Probably left it open.

—————————  
No one’s pov

Karl and Sapnap loaded into the back of the car, which was significantly small. Their thighs were smushed together. Karl’s slightly wet hair dripped on his shoulders and lap. All Sapnap could do was look at him. Longingly. 

Once they got to the restaurant, they got their table and sat down. The waiter came over and asked what they wanted to drink and what they wanted to eat. 

“I’m so hungry. I didn’t get my lunch period because of Quackity.” George groaned.

“At least you didn’t have to deal with *someone* talking about their boyfriend non-stop.” Sapnap said eyeing Dream to which he got a glare in return.

“Man. I had the same issue Sap! They even almost talked about their private life!” Karl said about to burst. 

“I wish you guys would shut up.” George said facing the other way.

The waiter then came over with the food. They ate in silence but with a few giggles from Sapnap and Karl. Once they all were done they got back into the car and rode back to Dream and George’s apartment.

—————————  
Sapnap’s pov

We walked into Dream and George’s apartment. Spacious but at the same time messy. 

“Sorry for how dirty it is. We just got everything in here thursday.” Dream said as he pet Patches.

I see what they mean by dirty but this doesn’t compare to my house. Lots of clutter. I look over at Karl. He looks the happiest he has looked all day. I watched as he sat on the couch.

“Come cuddle Sapnap.” Karl said as he pat the place next to him.

“I’m not gonna do that.” I said with a chuckle following.

“My husband doesn’t even love me!” Karl said with a fake dramatic look. 

“Yeah yeah whatever.” 

We all sat on the couch and sat on our phones ignoring each other. Thats when I got the notification that Karl had texted me. Why? He’s right beside me.

********: hi

Sapnap: hello?

Sapnap: who is this?

********: Karl silly :P

Sapnap: why are you texting me? you are right there.

Karl: because you look cute :] Gogy and Dream would probs find that weird

My face was tinted pink from blush.

Sapnap: mhmmm yeah yeah 

Karl: i mean it. you look very handsome sitting there.

I stared at the text for a good minute before George said something.

“Do you guys want to watch a movie or something? I’m bored out of my mind.”

“Yeah sure. What are you thinking?” Karl said looking up from his phone.

“Harry Potter?” Dream suggested.

We all nodded, giving George the go ahead.

—————————  
Karl’s pov

Halfway through the movie George and Dream fell asleep. It was just me and Sapnap. I still don’t know why I texted him that. I felt... bold? I looked over to see Sapnap get up and walk over to the kitchen. I followed after a minute or two.

“I guess we’re staying here for the night.” I said as I sat in one of the bar stools. 

“I guess so.” 

A silence sat between us. I quietly tapped my fingers. Sapnap was just staring at me. He looked so good just standing there under the dim light of the lamp. His eyes shined.

“I sure as heck don’t want to sleep on the couch with the lovebirds over there.” Sapnap said as he pointed over to George and Dream.

“You think I want to either?” We both giggled but tried to hold it in because we didn’t want the couple to wake.

“We could walk to my place. Only a couple blocks away.” Sapnap said in a very persuasive way.

“Okay lets go then.” I said getting up with a smirk on my face.


End file.
